Es difícil decir Adios
by Sakura Li Kinomoto24
Summary: Sakura se a quedado sola y veo como se marcho Syaoran prometiendole que lo esperaría, pero por cuanto tiempo lo espera la princesa.


**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles pertenece a Clamp.**

**Capitulo Único**

**Es difícil decir Adiós**

**Sakura POV**

Al ver cómo te ibas de mis ojos salieron lagrimas pero no sabían si eran de tristeza porque nuestro amor no era posible estar juntos, el dolor que sentí en el pasado a un se sentía dentro de mí.

Sabía que no podía ir contigo y con los demás porque dolería estar así, yo sé que tu sabias que no podíamos seguir juntos aunque este amor nos mantenía unidos pero el destino no quería que fuéramos felices, sabía que tenías que buscar lo que tanto anhelabas y sé que lo encontrarías aunque el precio que tenías que pagar fuera el de separarte de mí.

Los días pasaron desde aquel adiós que nos dimos, los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses eternos que nunca olvidare tu rostro, tu sonrisa cálida y tus ojos color ámbar.

No volví a ser la misma de antes la princesa que sonría cálidamente, mi sonrisa ya no tenía aquel brillo cuando tu estabas a mi lado, salía del castillo a ver a la gente de mi reino y todos me hablan con tanta ternura y amabilidad yo solo sonreía sin sentirlo, era hipocresía porque no había motivo de estar feliz.

Mis propios pasos me hacían dirigirme a la que era tu casa, si porque ya la habitan una pequeña familia y me hace sentir nostalgia a recordarte en cada uno de los lugares del reino en especial en aquel jardín secreto que era solo de nosotros.

Miro como la arena de mi reino sopla por todo el castillo y observo como las ruinas que fue el inicio de todo es cubierto por la arena de mi reino, cumplo con mis deberes de princesa a pie de la letra.

Mis padres han gobernado muy bien pero mi padre ya está cansado de ser el rey y ha decidido darle el reino a mi hermano, la ceremonia fue realmente muy hermosa pues mi hermano ya estaba listo para ser el nuevo rey del país de Clow.

Cuando por fin fue coronado mi hermano rey nosotros la familia real teníamos que salir a dar un saludo y que todo el reino viera el nuevo rey, así fue pues salimos a dar la noticia a nuestro reino y todos estaban felices por las nuevas noticias.

Yo trataba de sonreí lo más alegre que podía pero no lo conseguía me sentía tan sola la gente sabía que ya no era la misma princesa alegre y sonriente, ahora era una princesa sin alegría, sin sonrisa cálida y fría.

Mi familia ya lo había notado de mi comportamiento y hablaban conmigo pero siempre les decía que estaba bien que no tenía nada, que me pasaría.

Pero esta soledad era tan terrible que me estaba consumiendo, tenía que esperarte a ti solo a ti a que regresaras, lloraba en las noches al recordarte al recordad lo que habíamos pasado en nuestro pasado.

En cada sueño te veo a ti y sonrío al verte de nuevo aunque sea en mis sueños, la vida que llevo es tan rutinaria y cadente de alegrías me en convertido en una princesa fría.

Me paso tantas tardes en aquellas ruinas donde fue el inicio de todos y veo caer el agua, veo cómo se va moviendo el agua y es allí donde me doy cuenta que todos siguen un camino mientras que el mío está detenido en un tiempo, si aquel adiós que nos dimos por última vez. Mi habitación tan bien es mi soledad y donde también paso la mayor parte mirando aquellas ruinas, un día soleado mi hermano el rey entro a mi habitación y me dijo.

― Sakura es momento de que te comprometas en matrimonio― no lo mire tan solo me quede allí mirando a las ruinas ―Sé que le prometiste que lo esperarías pero cuándo tiempo más ya han pasado unos años― dijo acercándose a mí y arrodillándose ante mí, tomo mi mano y lo mire a los ojos.

― Yo tengo que esperarlo ― le dije contenido las lágrimas.

― Cuanto más Sakura― bajo la cabeza ― Sakura la juventud no es eterna, la belleza tampoco y los años te están alcanzando― me miro de nuevo a los ojos llorosos.

― Yo…― me mordí el labio y de mis ojos salían lágrimas.

― Nuestros padres quieren verte casada antes de que partan― nos miramos a los ojos ― Yo quiero verte feliz hermana― mi hermano me abrazo fuertemente y sabía que era verdad los años que estado esperando eran demasiados ya no era aquella niña de 16 años ya era una mujer.

Había echado a todos los pretendientes que querían mi mano en compromiso, me había negado a no aceptar a nadie por esperarle, mi madre también hablo conmigo y ella me dijo algo que siempre estaba en mi mente.

"Mi princesita tú decides tu propio futuro, la decisión que tomes será la mejor para ti y busca aquella felicidad que tanto deseas".

Lo había pensado mucho pero tome la mejor decisión ya no podía más estar esperando a que volvieras si sabíamos que no estábamos predestinados a estar juntos, fue realmente difícil pero era verdad ya no era una niña, era una mujer que pronto los años me alcanzaría para envejecer.

A mi familia les di la noticia de que aceptaría el compromiso para casarme con un príncipe de otro país, mis padres estaban felices y mi hermano también.

Después de un tiempo un príncipe tomo mi mano en compromiso, la verdad era un buen hombre pero no sentía nada por él y lo sabía pero ya no podía seguir esperándote.

El reino entero estaba tan feliz por la próxima boda de la princesa, los preparativos ya estaban casi listos pero antes de seguir adelante tenía que ir aquel jardín secreto y a decir mí último adiós al amor que sentía por ti.

― Adiós mi amor, Syaoran ― mis lágrimas salieron de mis ojos y el viento soplo llevándose con él mis lágrimas, mi adiós y los pétalos de las flores.

Paso un largo tiempo y yo había cambiado mucho, mi rostro era más fino más delgado, mi sonrisa era cálida no era como la de aquella niña de 16 años pero volví a sonreír con más alegría, mi cuerpo había cambiado ya no era una niña era una mujer, mi pelo castaño claro era largo.

El reino volvió a ser el mismo de siempre con esa calidez de siempre, paseaba muy seguido por el reino y visitaba mucho las ruinas, hacia las meditaciones correspondientes a cada festival de mi reino y mi responsabilidad de tener esa misma armonía de siempre.

Oraba porque todo estuviera en tranquilidad y también por el futuro que esperaba ante la llegada de un nuevo ser de un nuevo miembro de la familia real.

Me levante de aquel lugar donde estaba sentada y respire profundamente ya que mi vientre abultado no me dejaba moverme muy bien, todavía faltaba mucho para que naciera mi pequeño bebe lo acaricie con mi mano y sonreí al sentirlo moverse dentro de mí. Salí de las ruinas y me dirigí al castillo pero antes de eso ante mis ojos salió una ráfaga de arena que llego a mis ojos los cuales cerré al instante después de un rato puede ver no muy claro pues mi visión era un poco borrosa y escuche mi nombre.

― Princesa Sakura― era aquella voz que siempre quise oír algún día y ahora la estaba oyendo, los mire a los cuatros y ellos me miraron sonreí sin saber si ellos estaba allí o era solo mi imaginación, no quería que se fuera esa visión de ellos todo se volvió negro.

*****************************************Fin*******************************


End file.
